


Time to Restart!

by ryannii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, LISTEN: white-haired Obito, Later at least, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Slow Burn, Swearing, Uchiha Obito Lives, cursing, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannii/pseuds/ryannii
Summary: So what if Obito survives the fourth war? Well... chaos ensues. And Kakashi's not gonna let his friend rot in that prison!
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 40
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahfkjashkdf small note that this is honestly probably crack. I'm doing this straight out of my imagination and I'm vERY not sure at what the hell this fic's gonna go, but,, y'know. let's just ride this train of chaos, amirite?
> 
> slow update! sorry. sometimes I got too much things on hand.

It’s been a few months since Sasuke’s been out of the village to redeem his sins - or something like that. It was one of the first things he did after he was made Hokage. Considering the world seems to be at peace right now, Kakashi was practically taking it easy. Usually, he’d just walk around Konoha, greeting a few people, and talking to his friends and students. Fortunately, he’d always left a kage bunshin clone to do the paperwork, so by the time he gets new memories from the clone he knew that his paperwork had been finished. Of course, sometimes he’d do it himself.

But if he’s not doing any of those, well…

He’s visiting Obito - for whatever reasons. This day wasn’t any different.

He greeted the ANBU guarding the prison, them greeting him back. He walked into the cell where Obito was kept. He always requested that no one follow him in unless he had explicitly allowed it, but he could still sense them out of the room - hidden in the shadows. There was a rattle of the door, and the man in the cell didn’t budge. Not like he really could, anyway.

It hurts Kakashi to see his (former? He’s not sure.) friend like this. He was tied, he was sealed - one covering his eyes so he couldn’t use the Sharingan and another one so he couldn’t use his chakra. His white hair was getting dustier and messier - Kakashi also noticed that it was starting to get longer. The scars on his face were still as deep as it always was. He knows that Obito could sense him, but he didn’t dare to speak.

The white-haired man finally shifted a little and Kakashi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

(He doesn’t know if he’ll live again if Obito died.  _ Again and again. _ )

Kakashi finally decided to be brave and spoke up, “Good morning, Obito.”

Obito didn’t answer that. Which Kakashi took as an answer. “It’s… the world’s been fine. There’s still peace. The amount of paperwork is hectic, though. I’m really not sure how Minato-sensei was able to manage it while spending time with- with us and Kushina-nee.”

The silence was almost suffocating, and then Kakashi - if not for his experience as a shinobi - would’ve jumped from the sound of a snort from the other man. His eyes were wide only for a split moment before he realized what happened.

“...Guessed you didn’t change as much,” Obito spoke quietly - his voice sounded hoarse. He probably hadn’t spoken up much - which was understandable. Kakashi relaxed.

“Maa, I guess so.” the Hatake shrugged and the conversation fell into silence. A comfortable one. Both of them spent time basking in the silence. Until Kakashi’s visit time was up and he had to leave. He sighed, looking at Obito whose shoulders were slumped.

“Gomen. I’ll visit again tomorrow if I could-” he promised but was cut by Obito.

“No, no. It’s fine. Just go do your thing.” if it weren’t for Kakashi’s good hearing, he’d probably not be able to hear what Obito said. He sighed again, before bidding his goodbye and leaving.

Well, he’s supposed to not be able to visit him until a month - but that won’t mean he’ll stop trying. Not until he dies that is.

* * *

It was a few months or so after that last talk. Kakashi realized that  _ maybe _ he should’ve stopped slacking on the paperwork. True - he could probably make a few clones and help them do it for him - but the number of meetings he also had to go through was just  _ pain _ .

And then Sasuke - much to Sakura’s and Naruto’s delight - had come back for a while and the original Team 7 decided to just chat together like old times. Kakashi didn’t really mind that. It’s been a while since he’s seen his students, after all. The drinks were also nice, he needed something to take his mind off the stress. Not like he could really get drunk.

(Sasuke’s and Naruto’s drunk state was  _ very _ amusing. Despite being reincarnations of the sons of the God of Shinobi himself - the two have low alcohol tolerance. Shame that he’d never really see how Sakura would be if drunk - being with Tsunade made her tolerant to alcohol.)

But of course, sometimes all good things must come to an end. After Sasuke was back on his trip, Kakashi finally managed to sort the meetings out and he had none for a few weeks or so. Freedom, at last!

So, while in a good mood he was walking to the place where Obito’s locked in. It probably won’t be any different, it’s really just say his greetings and whatnot, and if Obito moves even a little that means he’s listening and just talk until a few minutes pass, and go out. And then bribe the ANBU guarding it so that he could visit in a few weeks instead of a month.

And then it hit him.

_ What if he could let Obito go? _

He grinned maniacally under his mask, and the other people that passed by him was only worried at whatever shit he’s gonna do now. Fortunately, the next Kage summit was in a week or so. Oh, how he thanked his luck.

* * *

Well, it took  _ quite _ some talking and  _ more _ scolding from a lot of the other Kage’s during the Kage Summit, but hey! He did it!

( _ “Hokage-sama you seriously can’t just let your… old friend turned world criminal out of the cell! We concluded that he’ll be there sealed for the rest of his life!” _

_ “Maa, well yeah. Didn’t you hear what I was saying? I thought the Mizukage had good hearing.” _

_ “Hatake, you stupid idiot, are you really saying that we should let Obito, your  _ boyfriend _ -” _

_ “He’s not my boyfriend.” _

_ “Not yet he isn’t. Anyways, are you seriously going to say that we should let him out? Really?” _

_ “...Well, why not? After all, if he’s turned good then he could be a valuable asset to Konohagakure if not, the Five Great Nations or whatever.” _

_ “Well, as weird as it is, the Hokage does have some good points.” _

_ “Thanks, Kazekage.” _

_ “Kami, I’m too young for this. I’m gonna have grey hairs.” _

_ “Okay, fine, Hokage-sama. We’ll still need to discuss the restrictions about him. Letting him out in full power may cause havoc - no matter how good he is.” _

_ “Alright. I think I can settle for that.” _

_ “I can’t believe the former copycat ninja, the one who was able to copy a thousand jutsu, teacher to the practically second coming of the Sannin, still a strong man himself is really doing this…” _

_ “Maa, maa. Thank’s for the compliment, Raikage-sama!”) _

So then it came to the conclusion that Obito would be let out - under restrictions that ANBU will follow him  _ everywhere _ . He would still have chakra suppressing seals on him so he couldn’t use chakra and it included his Sharingan. He would have to be monitored for six months - and after that six months the amount of ANBU following him would lessen and he’d be allowed to use a little bit of chakra.

And, well, he had to stay somewhere with someone strong enough. So Kakashi had offered to be with him. Obito would’ve probably punched him or something having to spend time with the Hatake. Well, the old Obito that is.

Of course, he’d have to explain everything first to his friend. So he went to the place where he’s locked in, eyes smiling when he could sense an ANBU’s glare to him that basically spoke  _ what the fuck Hokage-sama no offense but that is a horrible decision oh my god _ .

So then he walked into the cell, noticing that he could feel a few people coming - probably to take off Obito’s current seals and currently apply a new one. He looked at the white-haired man before speaking up.

“Maa, I guess you’ve probably heard some of the news.”

Obito tilted his head a little. So he hasn’t heard. Kakashi sighed and tried to explain the best he can.

When he finished, the only thing he could sense from Obito’s chakra was mild disappointment and confusion. And guilt, but he’ll have to talk about that to him later.

“Yeah, probably a stupid decision. But I… can’t stand you being here like that.” the last sentence was spoken quietly. “Well, either way, hope you won’t mind having me again as some sort of roommate.”

Obito’s mouth twitched upward, and Kakashi took that as a win.

It took a while for Obito’s chakra to be suppressed fully considering he has a fuckton amount of chakra. In the end, Obito seemed to almost fall when he got up. Probably from the amount of energy he has right now. Which is zero.

Kakashi had used shunshin on both of them to go to his house. When they arrived, he could already send the twenty or something number of ANBU around his home. He sighed. Guess there’s no privacy when you’ve got a world criminal in your house.

“I’ll have to set up the guest room for you. It’s been a bit dusty. Hope you won’t mind being on the couch, do anything you want.” Kakashi said, carefully dropping Obito down on the couch as he said. The Uchiha only nodded, apparently didn’t have enough energy to talk. And then he fell straight to sleep.

Kakashi snorted at the sight.

Well, he could get used to this. Having a roommate, he means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of brainwashing/being controlled! just a tiny bit, though.

Kakashi, much to his displeasure, had to wake up pretty early. Even after spending almost his entire life on the shinobi career - he was never fond of being awake at ass o’clock.

Well, he's the Hokage now, so can't really _not_ wake up so early now can he?

He sat up slowly, his neck feeling sore. He slept on the couch last night - _oh, what joy._ He catches a glimpse of another white hair in the corner of his eyes. And that was when he remembered Obito is staying with him.

He sighed, forgetting that he had to set up the guest room last night. He tried to remember as best he could of the events that happened. Apparently the two just chatted for a while when Obito was awake. And then after Obito fell asleep Kakashi stayed. Until he too knocked himself out to sleep that is.

He got up slowly cracking his neck and stretching his limbs and then putting his mask on. When he felt much better, he looked down at Obito.

The man was still sleeping - if he focused he could hear Obito snoring lightly. His chakra was in a relaxed state. Kakashi looked closely as Obito's chest went up and down, telling him that yes, _he is still alive._

Obito looked… _really_ cute. Kakashi had to hold himself to not go ahead and poke at the other's cheek.

But then he did anyways, so fuck that thought.

Kakashi had muffled a giggle when it seemed to get a subtle reaction from Obito. He smiled under his mask, moving his hand to pet the soft, messy white hair. It seemed to calm Obito down.

Kakashi took his hand off and walked towards the kitchen, reminding himself he needed to make breakfast. He of course checked his schedule first, and make a clone to go and do the paperwork and probably some explaining to the others. Much to the clone's dismay.

He made grilled fish, considering that he felt like it today. He was humming a tune and tried to cook quietly to not wake his friend up. Well, roommate, but also friend.

Twenty minutes or so passed and that was when the breakfast was almost done. He was preparing the table when he heard footsteps. He looked up, and Obito was there.

The white-haired man was in the kitchen's doorway, taking a peak. His hair was messier and he's still trying to get used to the morning, it seems. Kakashi chuckled, making a motion to tell Obito he can get closer.

"Good morning," Kakashi said. Obito said it too, although more like a quiet mumble. They both sat down in comfortable silence as they ate. When they were done, Obito had insisted to help wash the dishes. Kakashi realised that Obito's still as stubborn as ever so he let him do it in defeat.

Kakashi brought his coffee cup to the living room, taking a sip before placing it on the coffee table. When he heard the water turn off, Obito walked and sat down too.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Just… tired. Not used." his voice still sounded rough and quiet.

"Hm… don't strain yourself to do anything if you don't feel like it."

"You're one to talk."

"Maa, don't be so mean."

There was a short silence. And then Obito spoke again - more quietly. If Kakashi didn't have very good hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"Sorry. About… just… just about fucking- _everything. I shouldn't have fallen so easily._ "

Kakashi glanced at Obito, who was visibly tense and seemed anxious and guilty. He spoke gently to him.

"You were controlled. You were brainwashed to believe what you did was right. Obito, _don't_ blame yourself." he came closer, hesitantly reaching a hand.

Obito was quiet for a moment but seemed more relaxed. Kakashi had put a hand on his shoulder.

"It just… doesn't seem fair. I've killed _so many_ but I'm _still here._ "

"Hm, stop with that attitude. The life of shinobi is never fair."

It was quiet again - but the comfortable kind. They sat there until Obito let out a snort.

"You're shit at comforting people, you know?"

"Maa! Hey, at least I try."

They talked for a little after that. And then the knocking happened.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Open up, damnit!" a masculine voice shouted,

"Sensei, you better have an explanation for this!" it was closely followed by a feminine voice.

Obito seemed to be startled by it, and became tense. He looked at Kakashi, but Kakashi gripped his shoulder firmly, telling him that it was fine. He sighed, before getting up to the door. And then getting scolded by his two former students for about ten minutes.

"Right, right. Sorry. I'll try not do it much." he said sheepishly, and the other two sighed.

"Whatever, sensei. Can... can we see Obito?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sakura was looking at him too.

Kakashi turned around to look at Obito. The other gave a slow nod. And then he turned back to the two at his door.

"Well… he doesn't seem to mind. Just don't get too rowdy."

Naruto and Sakura had came in then, introducing themselves again. Naruto was still as bright as ever and it _hurt_ Obito that the boy was so much like his parents. And he killed his parents. His _sensei and his wife._ Sakura, having sensed his guilt, let out her chakra to calm Obito down. She gave a smile, _it's alright. He knows and he forgives you already._

Obito let a small smile curl upon his lips before looking at Kakashi and Naruto bickering about "How to care for an Uchiha" or something.

He coughed for a bit, and with as much courage he has ge spoke up.

"Who wants to hear a story about that time Kakashi almost got beaten by a mere cat?"

* * *

It was a laughing mess in the living room after that. Kakashi, however was embarrassed and giving Obito a _why would you do this_ look. The other only grinned smugly.

"Geez, man! That damned cat's ancestors existed even way back then?" Naruto said between his laughs.

"Oi. You're making it sound like we're _ancient,_ " Kakashi protested.

"That's not wrong though, Bakakashi." Obito teased. It took a few seconds before he turned red and turned away at saying the nickname.

Kakashi laughed too.

_Deep inside, he could feel his heart flutter at that nickname._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave me ideas! I'll write anything that I think i can into this story - just to make it more chaotic yaknow?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil short chapter for the soul, ~600 words

Naruto and Sakura had left after a few hours of talking. Apparently, they had wanted to send more letters to Sasuke. He pitied the Uchiha, probably getting hundreds of letters each day. He should stay longer sometimes.

Obito seemed to be relaxed. His shoulders weren't tense anymore. He was just watching the television peacefully.

Kakashi realised something. He… probably should get clothes for Obito. His own wardrobe really only consists of his undergarments and mostly shinobi clothes. And a few hoodies and sweaters. He hadn't had time to get more casual outfits - he was always wary if an attack would come.

He came close to the couch, just leaning on the edge behind Obito before asking.

"Do you want to go get new clothes with me?"

"Can't you just go out yourself? Or let me borrow yours?"

"Dumbass, I only have so little clothes these days. Never had time."

"Well, I mean…"

Obito seemed hesitant now. Kakashi quickly tried to comfort him.

"Hey, if you don't want to that's fine. I just thought I'd guide you to new Konoha now."

He seemed to relax at that before nodding. He asked if he should change, and Kakashi shrugged but said the other can borrow some of his stuff. Kakashi went to get them before giving it to Obito and he changed in the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing the items Kakashi gave.

He was wearing a black hoodie, hiding his hands in the sleeves as much as he can. He was overall wearing the same pants and wore the sandals Kakashi gave as well. He figured he didn't have time to take a full shower, so he only brushed his teeth and washed his hair. He looked nice enough.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile, and let Obito out. He signed to the ANBUs guarding them that he'll keep the other in line and the ANBU's only permitted to come closer if Obito is losing himself.

After Kakashi locked the door, they began walking.

* * *

Obito was keeping close to Kakashi, to which the Hokage didn't mind at all. He had almost tripped a few times, complaining that he hasn't walked in so long. Kakashi only laughed at that.

Of course, Kakashi made sure that they were in a mostly-empty street to not cause too much attention. He didn't want to bother Obito or make him stressed. They both walked to a store that Kakashi had liked, and is one of his favourites because it's quiet and the workers were kind. Obito didn't really seem to buy that but nodded along anyway.

The door to the shop opened when they walked in and it let out a chime. The worker looked at Kakashi before giving a smile.

"Good day, Hokage-sama. Do you need anything? You certainly don't always have enough clothes to be good."

"Maa, I guess so. I want to get some clothes for me and a friend." he pointed at Obito, noticing the way the other became tense.

The worker took a glance at Obito, and their eyes widened a bit. They knew who Obito was, who wouldn't? After that, surprisingly, they blinked and gave a smile too to Obito.

"Alright then, you two. Feel free to wander around."

When the worker walked away, Obito was speechless. He thought he would've gotten a bad reaction. Kakashi gave him a pat on the shoulder. See? This place is not that bad.

Obito gulped, and followed Kakashi again when walked somewhere to one of the aisles.

They took about a good few minutes when they got their new outfits. Kakashi had assured him to get as much as he wants because being Hokage means having a lot of money. Obito hesitated but allowed Kakashi to pay and then they were out of the store.

"See? Not so bad, right?"

"...Whatever, Bakakashi."

One again, those butterflies appeared in Kakashi's stomach when he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FR i wanted to add angst but,, this just felt so soft and i just Couldn't.
> 
> the angst can wait another time!  
> ( as always, feel free to leave suggestions. and comments i love them they feed me )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST time bABYYYYY

_Obito couldn’t breathe._

_He felt the crushing of the left side of his body - everything hurts so much. His vision is tainted by red. He can’t speak - he can’t breathe. The pain was flooding through his body. His vision is blurred - he saw two figures. He couldn’t hear anything apart from the ringing in his ears. He wanted to scream but all that came out was a choked sob. His vision turned to black._

_When he opened his eyes all he saw was Rin- Kakashi’s Chidori through her heart. He screamed. Suddenly his eyes turned red again. He could feel something dripping down from his Mangekyo as he overused it. Zetsu’s whispering in his ears kept going - sprouting things that he never would never think about. He could feel the being wrapping around him as he attacked and attacked. He wanted to stop but he couldn’t. Kakashi betrayed him!_ **_Kakashi betrayed him! He promised to protect Rin!_ ** _All he saw was red. Red, red, red-_

He screamed.

Obito shot up from bed with wide eyes and choked sobs. He wrapped a hand around himself and one to cover his mouth. He could still feel the _pain._ How much it _hurt._ He knows Kakashi didn’t mean to- he heard it himself but- he can’t stop thinking about it.

He cried. He cried and he cried and missed the sounds of worried footsteps coming to his door.

* * *

Kakashi awoke from the bed when he heard Obito’s scream and sobs.

He scrambled quickly trying to not make too much noise, but slowed down and stopped in front of the room Obito slept in. He could hear his friend’s choked sobs as he tried to muffle his crying. Kakashi held out a hand to knock on the door - but he stopped himself. He hesitated whether or not to check on Obito.

Eventually, he sighed and softly knocked waiting for a response.

He heard a few shuffling and sniffles. Eventually, he heard a quiet _“Come in”_ coming from the inside. He slowly opened the door. Sitting there in the dark was Obito - his hair messier from him pulling it as he tried to wipe the tears on his face. He could even see the other’s eyes being red even in the dark.

He came a little closer to Obito, sitting next to him. He didn’t move.

“...Are you alright? I heard-”

“No, I- Yes- Sorry- I’m- I wasn’t trying to wake- wake you up,” Obito muffled quietly as he tried to even out his breathing. Kakashi hummed.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi answered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Obito hesitated. But he did. When he finished, he was crying again - he buried his head in his knees as he held himself close and he leaned a little on Kakashi who was rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m- I’m the _worst._ I shouldn’t have thought of _you like that. I know you wouldn’t- wouldn’t do that-_ ” another sob. “I shouldn’t have done it! I shouldn’t have been so stupid! I should’ve _died that night!_ That’s it, end of my story!”

Kakashi’s heart hurt seeing his friend like this. He doesn’t really know nor is he best at comforting people. He only listened to Obito venting his heart out, calming the other down as best as he can by making circles on the other’s back.

“I- I should be dead. I should be _dead,_ Kakashi. Why did you let me survive?”

Kakashi’s hand stopped. He looked at Obito and let out a shaky breath.

“I couldn’t let you go. _Not again._ ”

“But why?”

“You’re important to me, Obito. When- when you first _died,_ I thought I’d never be the same again. I couldn’t move on after yours - and the other’s - death.”

Obito didn’t ask. He doesn’t know if he believes that. He doesn’t think he should be here - living - especially with someone as important to the world as Kakashi. He was a black sheep. He had always been one - even in his own clan. He was supposed to die early. He shouldn’t have survived that _incident._ Yet that _man_ had brought him back to life. And used him just to fill a stupid plan that was never going to work in the first place. Kakashi only hummed as his hand held Obito’s hand. Obito widened his eyes in surprise and looked to face Kakashi who was looking at him with worried eyes.

“Don’t leave me again. _Please._ ”

Obito stared at him for a while.

The two didn’t speak anymore after that. It wasn’t needed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! i wanted to add some more but I didn't have enough brainpower to think-
> 
> do leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! and as always feel free to leave ideas too. love yalls!  
> my tumblr- @ryanisce


End file.
